dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda Yuri
Miranda1.jpg Miranda.jpg miranda11.jpg Apperance Miranda2.jpg Miranda4.jpg It is very apparent that Miranda is in High school due to how young she looks. If it weren't for her DD breasts and her wide hips and enticing bottom, she'd be confused for someone younger than her depending on her clothing. She tends to wear her dark brown hair down where it brushes well past the middle of her back. Her bangs are long, but not long enough to completely push to the side so they're often hanging in her face. Many envy her brown hair and bright blue eye combination. She's been told that her eyes remind people of tropical water in the most beautiful places. Miranda's skin is white, but she likes to lay outside and tan naturally. She tends to burn first before achieving the color she desires, but she's willing to go through it. Miranda's facial features are very smooth and girlish, but her bright and happy features darken very drastically when she's upset. Behavior/Personality Your characters Behavior and stuff! Roleplay Allignment Click here ! -> Allignment system 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. 'Fighting StyleEdit Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Years Ago Heavy raindrops fell from the dark clouds that blanketed over the night sky. The wind whipped about wildly, only adding to the dark atmosphere. This night was a peculiar one; the bad weather was completely out of the blue and there was quite the surprise at the local orphanage. A woman dressed from head to toe in black darted across the empty road with a mysterious bundle held tightly to her chest. She looked to be in a hurry...until she reached the steps leading up to the entrance of the large orphanage. The windows were dark except for the main entrance and the office off to the side. The mystery woman was very hesitant, taking the stairs very slowly. She seemed to hold the bundle closer to her chest when she finally reached the door. Not even a minute after she'd stepped in front of the tall door, it creaked open. Though the woman was bathed in bright, fluorescent light, it was still hard to tell who she was. But whoever the woman was, they'd been expecting her. The older woman that stood inside and out of the rain looked over the woman with sad eyes. "Please..." The drenched woman choked back a sob. "Please promise me that you'll take good care of her." "She will be in good hands, dear." The older woman would say as her wrinkled hands slowly extended. The woman in black recoiled a bit, keeping the bundle hugged tightly to her. She could feel her heart ripping in two over this choice...but it had to be done. 'For her safety... It's for....' The woman let her own hands extend away from her body with the tightly wrapped bundle carefully balanced in her palms. 'Her safety...' She finished her thought as the soundly sleeping baby was gently taken from her grasp and cradled against the older woman. The pain of it all became too much to bear, but she knew if she stayed longer it would hurt all the more. "Goodbye... My beautiful little Miranda..." And with that, the mother took off down the stairs and across the street with tears streaming down her cheeks. 'I'll be back... I promise.... I love you.' 5 A young girl with long locks of dark brown hair sat in a plastic kids chair outside of the office at the orphanage. Her bright hazel eyes were locked on an unfolded piece of paper that she held in her small hands. She'd just learned to read and was excelling at it...but this handwriting... Every loop and curve connected. Something that was said to be called 'cursive handwriting'. Though she couldn't yet read what it said, it was still the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. The young girl felt a lump in her throat form as she fought to try and create a face to go with such wonderful, beautiful handwriting, but it seemed impossible. "You can come in now, Miranda." The voice made the small girl gasp softly and jump a bit in her chair. Her little heart raced as she refolded the old note and tucked it away in her pants while the founder of the orphanage, a very old woman, watched from the nearby doorway. After getting her note put away, the girl slipped off of the chair and walked into the office with her shoulders slightly haunched. The old woman followed behind Miranda and motioned for her to sit in the chair across from her desk. The girl silently obeyed. "This is the third time this week, dear. You can't keep hitting the other kids." As she spoke, she slid herself into her heavily cushioned and expensive looking chair. "Why should I be nice if they won't be nice to me?" Miranda snapped. The old woman frowned a bit. "How do you expect to find a family if you can't play nice with others?" Hearing that made Miranda cringe. Her heart raced and that lump in her throat returned. She was still so young yet she had horrible conflicting feelings inside. The idea of being adopted made her excited and happy. To have her own family was everything she could ever want...but she wanted her family! She wanted her mother, not some fake! "I don't want to be adopted! My mom will come back for me. I know she will!" Tears were uncontrollably streaming down her face as she grew more frantic. "Don't let them take me, Miss Gretta!" As the girl broke down in her chair, the older woman rose to her feet and moved to close the door softly. 17 After so many years, rumors become nothing more than fiction. Many gushed how she'd be adopted in no time, yet those very same kids were taken home and accepted into their own families. Miranda had seen several come and go. She didn't even know any of the names of this recent batch of kids. Only the three that had been there with her when she was younger and even they'd been interviewed more times than her. The teenager didn't even pay attention to their excitement anymore, let alone speak to them. To her surprise, she'd been given her own room after asking to be separated. No one had their own room and with that in mind, many complained about 'special treatment' or 'favoritism' towards Miranda, but most arguments ended in a fight if they ever brought up the idea of her never finding her family. "Twenty-nine fights, twelve confrontations, three...pranks..." The elderly woman peered over her paperwork at the girl as she sat back in her chair and slouched. She blew a little mint green bubble with her gum and sucked it back into her mouth as the woman continued with a sigh. "Nine attempts to break into the file room, two successful. Tell me...did you find anything, dear?"Miranda stopped chewing her gum and let her bright hazel eyes linger on the older woman before her. "I'll take that as a no." The old woman set the papers down and pinched the bridge of her nose. "With all of that in your file, I'm surprised that you've even been looked at for adoption." That last word; 'adoption'. It's ability to choke her up was still unbeatable. The teenager swallowed her gum out of surprise and choked a bit as she pulled herself to sit properly. "Adoption?! No, I can't be adopted. I'm too old!" "Seventeen isn't a legal adult yet. They've just made the deadline. We've come to an agreement. You leave in two days." The teenager stood abruptly, unable to fight the emotion flooding through her small frame. Before the older woman could stop her, Miranda was already out of the office and rushing to her room. So many mixed feelings buzzed around in her head and her heart. Day Ever since being told she was being adopted out, Miranda kept herself locked in her room. She found herself going back and forth in some type of internal conflict. From 'I'll finally have a family!' to 'I don't want anyone but my real parents!' The girl just could win. The old woman that owned the building was constantly popping in and trying to calm her and urging her to pack. Now, just moments before she'd have to leave, she was putting what little she had into one of two suitcases. "Miranda! She's here! Hurry up with your things!" The realization that the woman that raised her wouldn't be calling for her to get up in the morning for school hit her hard. A lump formed in her throat. It was a hard decision for her to make, but in order to move forward she figured she'd have to let things be for the time being. Maybe the family wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they'd have fast wifi and all new movies instead of the same old tapes with faded labels. With a heavy and slightly saddened sigh, Miranda dragged her suitcases behind her and down the stairs. It was all so surreal. She was actually getting out. She was going to be able to have a real home with a real room. No bratty kids that always started fights and tattle taled. As Miranda stepped off of the last step, everything fell silent. She stared into the hazel eyes of a very beautiful woman who dressed in a very form fitting dress with matching wedges and her long black locks pulled up in a strategically messy up do. She was a beautiful sight! And her voice was as soft as a rose petal. "Hello, love... My name is Kirei Yuri. You'll be coming home with me." " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:RPC Category:The Yun Family Category:Generation 1